El campamento
by invasora kareli
Summary: continuación de un día en la feria: el dirrector autorisa un viaje al bosque pero aguien aparese descubranlo.


Hola amigos lamento no a verme comunicado pero me surgieron unos problemillas. Este es un fanfic ZATR si como oyeron ZATR esta historia me gusta mucho fue inspirada por un ZADR no me gusta ese término pero en eso fue inspirada disfruten.

El campamento

Todos los niños regresaban de sus vacaciones con sus maletas (como había dicho en el capitulo anterior)

Salón de clases de la señorita Bittres:

Mt. bittres: bien mocosos infelices hoy se reintegrara al salón una vieja alumna, su nombre es tak.

Sale una sobra detrás de la maestra

Tak: hola compañeros he regresado de mis vacaciones con mi padre. (Ella es la invitada sorpresa)

Zim: ¡no! Atrás moustro pervertido (se cubre la cabeza de gir)

Mt. Bittres: zim que es esa cosa en tu mano

Zim: es mi maleta con forma de perro.

GIR: soy mitad perro, mitad maleta, mitad robot.

MT. Bittres: es horrible, bien tu (señalando al niño al lado de zim) serás transferido al salón subterráneo, zita ahora te sentaras hay, y tak ahora tu en el lugar de zita.

Dib: ¿Por qué no envió a zita al salón subterráneo?

Mt. Bittres: porque ella me cae bien, ahora todos al autobús

Todos los niños corrieron asía el autobús.

Dentro del autobús, zim se sentó al fondo con gir, tak llego con mimi (de donde diablos la saco) y se sentó con zim.

Zim: que haces tak-bestia, porque regresaste.

Tak: volví por tres razones 1 te odio 2 venganza y 3 (agarra a zim de la cintura acercándolo a su rostro dándole un beso en los labios dejando a zim en shock afortunada mente nadie los vio)

Zim: por la madre de irken que acabas de hacer.

Tak: ¿qué? Yo nada (aparentando no a ver pasado nada)

Zim: pero si acabas de poner tus labios sobre los míos.

Tak: valla zim el frio te está afectando.

Zim y tak guardaron silencio por el resto del camino, solo se oía a gir y mimi cantando; después de unas horas se izo de noche el autobús se detuvo frente la entrada d un bosque escalofriante.

Mt. Bittres: bien mocosos ya llegamos, tomen un número el cual les asignara una cabaña para tres personas. (Señalando una caja con papeles dentro)

Todos los niños tonaron un número dejando a zim al final ya que se avía quedado dormido el cual le toco el 3, zim camino hasta la cabaña con el número asignado, llegando a la cabaña se llevó una gran sorpresa, detrás de la puerta estaba tak y dib platicando.

Zim: dib y tak que hacen aquí lárguense

Dib: bueno parece que somos compañeros

Zim: esas son mentiras exijo ver sus papeles.

Dib y tak le enseñaron los papeles con el número 3

Zim: está bien les creo.

Dib: es tarde nos tenemos que ir a dormir ¡pido la cama de arriba (se sube en la litera de arriba)

Zim: pero solo hay 2 literas ¿Dónde dormirá tak?

Tak: disculpa creo que aquí la pregunta es donde dormirá zim.

Zim: oye

Dib: está bien duerman los 2 juntos

Zim: que yo no dormiré con esa cosa

Tak: oye no me digas cosa

Dib: yo no dormiré con un extraterrestre, supongo que es más fácil para ustedes ¿Qué no son de la misma especie?

Zim: si pero que tal si me hace cosas mientras duermo.

Tak: tranquilo no te are nada mientras duermes

Dib: ¡wualcala! qué asco

Zim: me refiero que tal si me asesina (dice sonrojado)

Tak: descuida eso tampoco te lo haré.

Zim: que quieres decir.

Dib: bueno ya es tarde me dormiré. (Se voltea para dormir)

Tanto zim como tak se duermen con sus disfraces por miedo a que alguien entre y los descubra, la noche era tranquila pero zim sintió que alguien respiraba en su cuello, el abrió lenta mente los ojos para ser sorprendido por tak quien le avía quitado su disfraz y ella el zullo, tak estaba manoseándolo y acariciando su antena, zim se levantó de golpe y se dio cuenta que no traía su camisa o vestido (como quieran decirle) solo traía sus pantalones. Tak se acercó a él ella no tenía sus botas ni guantes, tak se echo enzima de el cayendo en la cama.

Zim: tak por madre de irken que estas asiendo (tak lo interrumpió con un beso en los labios)

Tak: shuuuu…. Arruinaras el momento (intenta quitarse la camisa o vestido)

Zim: tak vasta eres mi enemigo y además dib nos podría ver.

Tak: tranquilo mi smets lo amarre en el árbol que hay detrás, además yo no soy tu enemigo ahora soy tuya.

Zim: tak que rayos estás diciendo yo no... (Zim se desmalla porque tak le pego en la cabeza)

A la mañana siguiente zim desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza y pensó que todo era un sueño, pero vio a tak aferrada a su forzó sin su uniforme, zim se sonrojo de un rojo intenso.

Zim: vamos tak suéltame (tratando de apartarla)

Tak: no quiero (apretándolo más)

Zim: tak somos enemigos Porque ases esto.

Tak: porque quiero estar con tigo.

Gir y mimi: como en la televisión

Zim: gir, mimi cuanto tiempo llevan hay (se vuelve a sonrojar)

Tak suelta a zim los dos se visten y van a despertar a dib que sigue en el árbol

Dib: ¿Qué hora es y porque estoy atado a un árbol? (dijo tratando de desamarrarse)

Tak: deja de holgazanear.

Dib: no ves que estoy amarrado.

Tak: a si (desamarra a dib quien cae brutal mente al suelo)

Dib: ¿Por qué estaba amarrado?

Tak: leí que los humanos tienden a caminar dormidos

Dib: ¿qué? Yo no puedo amararme solo.

Tak: nadie sabe de lo que somos capases. (Tak se echa a reír)

Tak y dib caminan a la cabaña donde esta zim parado esperando a tak.

Zim: tak tenemos que hablar

Tak: ¿hablar sobre qué?

Zim: tú mejor que nadie sabes qué.

Zim toma la mano de tak y la lleva detrás de la cabaña (O_O).

Zim: zim quiere saber porque hicistes lo de anoche (se vuelve a sonrojar)

Tak: de que estas ablando

Zim: sé que es parte de tu plan pero no funcionara

Zim se va dejando a tak sola. Mimi baja del techo hasta su ama.

Tak: mimi zim esta sospechando ágamos algo

Mimi: de que esta sospechando.

Tak: de nuestro plan para enamorar a zim de mí y después romperle el corazón para después matarlo.

Del otro lado de la cabaña gir oyó todo lo que decían.

Más tarde en la mañana, lose dirigían niños a la cabaña mayor.

Sr. Bittres: bien niños hoy iremos a adentrarnos al bosque aquí pondrán poner en práctica sus instintos, cada cabaña tendrá que escoger un líder.

Zim: yo, yo seré el líder llevaré a mi equipo a la victoria.

Tak: que no sea como en vago 13.

Zim solo se enojo

Sr. Bittres: bien niños cada un equipo lleve a sus compañeros a la sima de esa montaña, el primer equipo que llegue será el ganador.

Zim se fue al bosque acompañado de tak y dib.

Zim: como su líder estoy a cargo de ustedes y deben obedecer.

Dib: que pasa si nos oponemos.

Zim: recibirán un destino peor que la muerte, primero necesitamos comida, traje golosinas (saca un bolsa de golosinas)

Tak: tengo muy malos recuerdos de golosinas.

Zim: vamos tienen extra azúcar.

Tak: ¡dame! (Le arrebata la bolsa a zim)

Dib: ¿y yo que voy a comer?

Zim: a si, ten (le da una lata de atún)

Dib: porque ustedes comen golosinas y yo atún

Zim: no traje tanta comida.

Los tres comieron hasta que no pudieron más.

Zim: bien vamos a dormir.

Dib: tu solo comes y duermes.

Zim: estoy cansado de tanto comer.

Dib frunció el seño y se tapó con una manta.

Zim: tak tenemos que hablar.

Tak ascendió con la cabeza y lo siguió hasta que estuvieron lejos de dib.

Zim: estuve pensando sobre lo de anoche y….y-yo.

Tak: tú que

Zim: he decidido aceptar tus sentimientos por mí.

Tak: no es la primera vez que me lo dices, recuerdo que hace un año me dijiste exactamente lo mismo.

Zim: esa vez no lo decía en serio

Tak: ¿qué?

Zim: tak me he enamorado perdidamente de ti.

Tak: zim y-o… (Antes de que pudiera terminar zim la beso apasionadamente)

Tak no sentía lo mismo que zim, solo era un plan para destruirlo, pero aun así le gustaba, se sentía bien tener a zim abrasándola, sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Unos minutos después zim rompió el beso mostrando una sonrisa tímida, tak no quería que terminara y lo tomo de la nuca y lo besó.

En la mañana, zim estaba despertando, había pasado toda la noche besando a tak después de haber revelado sus sentimientos por ella.

Zim: ¿tak estas despierta?

Zim y tak todavía tenían puestos sus disfraces.

Tak: buenos días.

Zim: buenos días. (Zim le dio un beso tierno en los labios)

Tak: tenemos que regresar dib nos podría ver.

Zim: parece que esta vez no lo amarraste.

Tak se levantó, se sacudió su ropa y se fue, una vez que se fue gir apareció entre los arbustos y se dirigió a zim.

Zim: gir le dije que se quedara en la cabaña.

GIR: tengo algo importante que decirle. (Salió una grabadora de su cabeza y la encendió)

Voz tak: el plan de enamorar a zim de mí, romperle el corazón y matarlo.

La grabación se detuvo, zim quedo en shock unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza y romper en llanto, unos segundos después se limpio las lágrimas y se dirigió a donde estaba tak.

Zim: me puedes explicar que es esto.

Zim encendió la grabadora, cuando termino tak no sabía que decir estaba a punto de responder cuando zim la interrumpió.

Zim: tak te puedo permitir querer tomar mi misión, robar mi abeja robot, tratar de amatarme, pero nuca haber jugado con mis sentimientos. (En esa última oración subió el volumen de su voz)

Tak: zim te lo puedo explicar.

Zim: quisiera poder odiarte, pero a diferencia de ti, yo te amo con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

Tak: yo no…

Cuando se fijó tak, zim ya se había ido, tak cayó sobre sus rodillas llorando.

Voz zim: el amor duele, no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí feliz por mí mismo, todo lo que amo se me escapa de las manos, un día me encontré una niña rubia con un vestido rosa con una flor y me dijo: el amor es para los débiles de mente, no llores solo te haces más daño. Es por eso que ya no creo en el amor, ahora me centraré en mi misión y viviré sin amor.

Nota autor: si lo sé el final fue muy triste pero así soy descuiden esta historia no termina aquí pronto como en unos días escribiré la segunda pare adiós se despide invasora kareli.


End file.
